For security purposes, many web-based services require a user to enter a username and password to gain access. Requiring a username and password for web-service access may provide some level of security for users and web-based service providers. Online criminals may potentially, in certain cases, be able to acquire a user's username and password. An online criminal may access a user's username and password from a location remote from a user by a variety of methods. Thus, it may be desirable for a web-based service provider to provide users with additional security measures to reduce a chance of identity theft for users.